civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Marajoara (P'küee)
The Marajoara led by P'küee is a custom civilization by Senshi, with contributions from DarthKyofu, TopHatPaladin and TPangolin. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Marajoara' Known since the nineteenth century for its elaborate polychrome funerary pottery and numerous monumental earthen mounds, the Marajoara culture at the mouth of the Amazon in Brazil was attributed by early professional archaeologists to an invasion from the Andes, because the tropical forest was considered to be too poor to support large human populations and complex cultures. However, the habitat of the Marajoara is not terra firme (upland) tropical forest lowland but floodplain, so the influence of the habitat need not have been as limiting as assumed earlier. The culture has now been dated with twenty-four radiocarbon dates, and these reveal that the culture is earlier than related Andean cultures, and the physical anthropology of the people affiliates them with Amazonian populations, rather than Andeans. Thus, Marajoara now must be presumed a local development of the tropical lowlands. The Marajoara mounds had been characterized by earlier archaeologists as purely ceremonial, but recent geophysical surveys and excavations show them to be large platforms for entire villages of earth, pole, and thatch longhouses with adjacent cemeteries and garbage dumps. The fishbones, seeds, and tools of exotic rocks in the mounds indicate a mixed economy of fishing, gathering, trade, and horticulture, and several carbonized maize specimens were recovered in the excavations. P'küee While very little is known about the Marajoara, there are records of one real leader they had, Cacique Piyé Mapuá, who led their resistance against Portuguese colonizers during the seventeenth century. However, since this mod is mainly based on the Marajoara phase of their culture, a stand-in leader from the period was chosen, more representative of the distinguishing aspects of their culture. The name P’Küee stands for ‘head’, being the closest thing to a title of leadership in the few words known in their language. Women are featured predominantly in Marajoara art, where they are portrayed as shamans and founders of lineages, leading researchers to theorise the Marajoara culture was matrilineal. 'Dawn of Man' "O great leader, may the gods smile upon you and your people! You are of the culture they now call Marajoara, a grand society that flourished at the mouth of the mighty Amazon River. The Marajoara were a culture of builders - far from the nomadic hunter-gatherers lifestyle of your neighbours, your people constructed great mounds, farmed many crops, and harvested fish in masses. So great were the achievements of your culture that explorers and archaeologists stumbling across your remains could hardly believe such a state could exist! Great leader, it is time for you to return, time to build the tesos up once more. Will you and your people stand strong as you did in ancient times? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "This is the land of the Marajoara. Gaze upon us with wonder, but watch where you tread!" Defeat: "So our people will scatter, and our mounds will sink into the earth..." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''Senshi'': Design, Code, Art (Map, Civ Icon) *''DarthKyofu'': Concept, Art (Civ Icon, Leaderscene), Pedias *''TopHatPaladin'': Lua *''TPangolin'': Art (Unit and Building Icons) Category:All Civilizations Category:Senshidenshi Category:Katuje Cultures Category:Civilizations with Female leaders